


Give

by BaffledFox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Big Dicks, Biting, Blowjobs, Bottom Gabriel, Cock Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Footjob(mild), Forced Submission, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling(mild), Office Sex, Omorashi(mild), Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-Fall, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Submissive Pissing(mild), Top Jack, excessive cum, filthy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaffledFox/pseuds/BaffledFox
Summary: Gabriel’s ruts were always intense.It took a lot to temper the ferocity and the overflowing lust in his system; but Jack had managed it for the past ten years and he could do it again now.Besides, the extra effort was always worth it when Jack got his mate to truly submit to him.





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick PWP I wanted to hammer out between projects. I might do another one focusing on Jack in rut, but haven't yet decided. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy, and thank you for reading! If you have a prompt, or want to commission me, feel free to contact me. I'm trying to pump out as much content as I can since Overwatch has really inspired me. So, any idea is welcome!

Gabriel’s ruts were always intense. 

It took a lot to temper the ferocity and the overflowing lust in his system; but Jack had managed it for the past ten years and he could do it again now. 

Even if each one felt worse than the one before. 

For whatever reason even though they were a mated pair their ruts never synced. Which was a good and bad thing. It meant they saw each other as enemies during their ruts; but it also allowed each of them to have a stable, lucid partner when the time came. 

Even if they never synced, they were both on regular schedules. 

Gabriel normally worked through his ruts, even if the dial on his aggression was always set to high, he didn’t take the few days off it’d last. He’d push his entire team to the limits and wouldn’t ease until he was satisfied. More often than not Jesse would enter his office red-faced and visibly exhausted, demanding that he fuck the frustration out of the Blackwatch alpha. 

Most the time, Jack obliged his wishes. 

But his mate was a beast, and one that needed to be approached and dealt with carefully. It was why Jack never inserted himself into his routine during his rut week, and didn’t approach him during work(if he could help it). He’d watch his alpha on the cameras around base, wait for the best opportunity to intercept him. 

Be it the gym, the showers, or even the training range. 

Rarely they got to bed down in their shared quarters; their schedules usually too busy and too opposite for anything other than sleep once they got home. 

But this time Jack had an idea. Might be a risky one, but it was something he felt like trying. He mulled it over in his head a moment, sipping on his morning coffee while the fingers of his opposite hand drummed against the hardwood of his desk. Paperwork only half finished scattered here and there, forgotten in his voyeurism of his mate. 

He was watching Gabriel on the monitor in front of him, noticing the tight lines of his beautiful body; the way he showed off more teeth than anything else when he barked orders today, how all his subordinates jumped when addressed and visibly exuded submissive postures when Gabriel looked at any of them too long. 

He was gorgeous and looked powerful in his aggressive displays. 

Jack wanted nothing more than to have that strong, stubborn man pinned beneath him, crying on his knot. The image sent a ripple of pleasure down his spine and he hummed to himself; decided that yes, he would try something new. They both needed the relief. 

Jack set his coffee mug down and touched the button to open the overhead communication line across the entire base. A display of his power, something he knew for a fact would needle right under Gabriel’s rut heated skin, “Commander Reyes, meet me in my office in fifteen minutes.” His voice boomed throughout the base, able to be heard by anyone inside, in any area. 

His mate would have to run to make it on time. Another power play; and the third was the fact he just invited his aggressive alpha into his territory. 

They normally fucked in neutral zones on purpose, or the few times they were able to in their den(which was so soaked in both their scents it was neutral enough). Inviting each other to their current ‘territories’ was a good way to ramp up the testosterone between them. 

Jack felt like he knew what he was doing, but admittedly, they’d never done this before. 

He was both nervous and excited, he couldn’t help the devious chuckle he emitted when he watched Gabriel’s image on screen run through the hallways towards the Strike Commander’s office. 

Gabriel would be pissed; but he was prepared for that. 

Jack figured he needed to meet his mate in the middle. He got up from his seat, shrugged out of his heavy blue duster and draped the leather across the back of his office chair. Next he tugged his belt through the belt loops and draped it across as well. He untied his boots and toed out of his socks, kicking them under the bulk of the desk for later. This left him in his black compression shirt and fatigues; barefoot and comfortable for what was definitely going to happen. 

Jack had just enough time to round his desk and lean back against it when the door opened and Gabriel entered with all the fury he expected. 

His mate’s pheromones were like a storm cloud; thick and oppressive, entering the room with the intent to make Jack submit. It made him light headed just to breathe but he loved it; the cloying masculine smell that caused his entire body to feel like a live wire all at once. Caused him to meet Gabriel’s aggression with his own; his own alpha smell saturating the air more so than it had before as he answered Gabriel’s soundless snarl with his own bared teeth. 

Posturing was just part of the courtship ritual at this point and Jack was damn good at posturing. Even if they were the same height, even with Gabriel right in his face, he managed to appear bigger. Bullying the other alpha back half a step and it was a victory. 

“What do you want Strike Commander Morrison?” Gabriel rumbled out mockingly; not a true growl but close, conceding just enough. 

This close Gabriel’s rut scent was like heaven and hell; giving him mixed signals, making him want to bite, smother, fight and fuck all at once. Like honey and pepper; a cocktail he was used to yet would never acclimate to completely. 

His mate even this close was still gorgeous in his frustrated sexual rage; his brown eyes like flint and not lowering his lips as if he expected to bite Jack’s throat out once he was given the chance. 

The danger made his blood sing; every time they prepared to have sex it always felt like the first time. 

“What I want,” He said in the same low growling tone, tilting his head towards Gabriel’s neck which caused the other alpha to immediately hide it, huffing at him in aggression. Jack just smirked, “Is you to strip and get on your knees.” 

Gabriel didn’t move, didn’t flinch, barely breathed. Just kept staring him down, teeth slightly exposed and body tense. 

He knew his mate was all bravado. As much harm as they could do to each other(if they really wanted to, if they really tried). Gabriel had already stepped back, had already tempered his growling. At the end of the day, he knew the other alpha loved being made to submit, loved being knotted.

Loved a cock more than any omega. 

His resistance and aggression was all shallow posturing. Between them, they knew who was the dominant alpha. The more Jack stared Gabriel down, he could see the resolve to keep the fight up starting to crumble. 

After all, he’d been hot under the collar all day, tortured by his rut. 

Also, Jack actually thought his earlier power play to get Gabriel in his territory worked in his favor instead of against it. Oppressed on all sides by everything that was explicitly Jack; Gabriel had no foothold in this space, this wasn’t his territory. 

They both knew Gabriel needed this. Even if Jack had taken a risk initially, it seemed it was panning out better than he originally planned. 

Usually, they fought(playfully). Normally it took a firm hand and a rough bite to get Gabriel to listen to anything he was saying. 

Now though, he saw the gears already turning. Assessing his odds of throwing the command back in the blond’s face. 

“I won’t tell you again.” Jack decided to take a chance, his rough voice like steel; blue eyes electric and the pupils like pin pricks with the aggressive intent. Not once hiding his long alpha canines, though hadn’t made a move to further crowd Gabriel’s space. 

Another beat of silence; but the stare down didn’t last long.

Jack felt heat pool in his stomach when those pretty brown eyes dropped. Didn’t bare his throat, but that was expected. His body still tense but slowly, Gabriel started to strip. Piece by piece his clothing fell to the floor as Jack personal strip tease.

Couldn’t help it when he looked over Gabriel’s naked body like a piece of meat. Wanting to touch him, to smother him down and fuck him already.

But he needed patience; it would come later. 

Gabriel didn’t look up when he finally lowered himself to his knees in front of Jack. Hands on his thick spread thighs and chin tucked in. His big cock was hard and leaking between his legs, the heavy weight of it causing it to point towards the floor, pillowed against Gabriel’s equally big balls. Could see the tension in his well defined muscles, the hard lines of his body only making Jack salivate. 

The rut scent wasn’t helping; nagging his brain and making him be more enticed and repulsed in tandem. Fighting over biology because the man currently on the floor was his bonded mate; the love of his life, and he wanted nothing more than to give him the relief he craved. 

“You’re going to earn my knot.” It wasn’t a question. Noticed the tick in Gabriel’s jaw from the ‘command’. Knew it took a lot for the other alpha to reign in his want to snarl up at him. Knew this was testing his patience and his ability to fight his own instincts. 

But Gabriel was strong, and he knew he’d submit, like he always did. 

Slowly, deliberately, Jack started to undo the fastenings of his fatigues. Watching Gabriel the entire time, but the other alpha didn’t look up, eyes down and head tipped away from him. Submissive without being overtly so, and it only worked to rouss his own alpha hindbrain further. 

He loved the sight of him on his knees. 

Jack pulled his cock free, having shoved down his pants and underwear just enough to do so. Showing off the base of his abdomen and the dusting of white-blond hair that trailed down to collect at the base of his hard dick. 

He gripped the base of it, reigning in some of his over eager behavior, grounding himself. Saw Gabriel’s nostrils flare to the scent of his most intimate place, watched that pink tongue wet those full scarred lips, knowing what was going to happen. 

“Look at me.” He said, taking a step forward, crowding Gabriel’s space enough to let his shadow loom over the kneeling man. 

Gabriel’s eyes ran up his body to finally meet his own. His mouth was set in a hard line but it was still shiny with spit. Could see his cock jump between his legs at the idea. Jack reached to take a handful of Gabriel’s hair in hand, cruelling fisting it and yanking his head back. 

It got him a snarl for his trouble, Gabriel’s eyes flashing and showing his pretty white fangs. 

Jack growled back in kind, louder and deeper than Gabriel could manage; their natural speaking voices just octaves apart. When he finally forced Gabriel to close his mouth and temper his growl, he took that as another win. 

“None of that.” He said in his same thunderous snarl, “You know who you belong to. You love it when you’re beneath me.” 

He didn’t protest, even if he huffed at him; he didn’t try and challenge him again. 

Another win. Things progressing much smoother than he thought. 

Jack figured Gabriel was falling pretty deeply into his headspace, lack of verbal communication was a big hint. Mostly Gabriel had devolved to physical cues. He still was latched onto his hair, finding pleasure in the way his eyes squinted at him and how his jaw clenched to the pain in his scalp. 

He pressed the length of his cock on Gabriel’s face, balls against his closed mouth and just settled there. Precome smearing on his skin as he slowly started to rock his hips against him, completely uncaring(outwardly) it seemed to Gabriel’s needs. 

Scent marking him intimately, dragging his cock lazily down his face. He could see the lust in Gabriel’s eyes, the fight out of him as he lipped at Jack’s sensitive flesh when he teased it at his mouth. 

“You going to be a good bitch for me?” Jack asked crudely, not letting Gabriel get a good taste of him, keeping his head painfully back and smearing his dick on his cheek. 

Gabriel swallowed, the bob of his adam’s apple pronounced. Debating with himself, or maybe fighting with his instincts. Clearly becoming interested, drunk on Jack’s oppressive pheromones. 

The fight mostly out of him, he was left in this syrupy haze, his need for sexual gratification so strong it seemed almost impossible for him to process words. 

Gabriel shamelessly humped at the air but kept his hands on his thighs; he’d been trained better than to touch himself or Jack without permission once he was on the floor.

“Yes.” He croaked, sounding desperate already. 

“Good.” Jack crooned, the alpha noise extremely intimate; only emitted between mated or dating pairs. He rarely made the sound, and the effect it caused was apparent. 

Gabriel whined in response, mouth open and wet, ready for whatever the blond wanted. Falling deeply into his forced submissive state, “I want to taste you. Please.” 

Jack released the hold on Gabriel’s brown curls, gentling his fingers through the mussed hair. He arched up enough to press the base of his knot to Gabriel’s tempting lips. Could barely keep composure, he wanted badly to fuck his mouth and breed his throat. “Lick me.” He demanded, giving permission for Gabriel to worship as he pleased. 

He was always good at it, cock hungry and scent drunk. 

Didn’t need to be told twice before he was licking at the base, and suckling around the barely inflated flesh.

The skin there was extremely sensitive and had Jack cursing under his breath as he watched his mate worship his cock with his sinful mouth. Tongue getting him nice and wet, teeth dangerously skirting the edge of his flesh only to be soothed by velvet soft lips. 

Jack was panting, rumbling a growl in his chest to keep his mate compliant(not that it seemed Gabriel really needed the added pressure). 

Gabriel looked dazed, offering a twin sound; something like a muted growl, an imitation of an omega’s purr(a noise an alpha couldn’t naturally make). 

“Touch me,” He husked out the command and immediately Gabriel’s hungry palms ran up his thighs, his hips and back again. Possessively marking him in turn with the oils on his fingers and seemingly driving himself more wild in the process, “Open your mouth.” 

Gabriel did as he was told, edging forward enough to bridge the gap. Tipped his head back and opened his mouth to Jack’s big cock. His tongue flattened and he covered his teeth. 

It was always a rush to have this strong powerful man at his mercy. 

Jack pushed his way inside, enjoying the tight warm heat; Gabriel long since had lost his gag reflex but it didn’t mean the blond could fit his entire cock in his mouth and throat. Too big and too thick; he only managed half, something comfortable for him to piston in and out with and not give his mate undue stress.

Despite their aggressively dominant play; he never wanted to really hurt Gabriel or cause him discomfort. That wasn’t the point of all this. 

Gabriel’s fingers hooked the bunched up fabric at his hips and he closed his eyes; lashes glittering with tears as Jack fucked his mouth. 

Both of them losing themselves to the sensation of it; Jack enjoying the choked needy sounds Gabriel had started to make as well as watching his mate struggle to try and take in more of him, nearly choking himself because he needed more than this. 

Jack offered some relief, shifting so he could get his foot under Gabriel’s heavy dick. Once his skin touched the spongy head of his mate’s erection the other alpha knew exactly what to do. He flattened his legs, spreading so his balls and cock laid against the arch of Jack’s offered foot. 

Jack adjusted his own stance to chase Gabriel’s throat when the man lowered enough, letting the other alpha rut against his foot like an animal in heat(or in this case, rut). Felt the base of Gabriel’s knot start to inflate. 

He was so beautifully desperate like this. 

“Gonna pop just from this?” Jack asked, voice wrecked and already feeling his own knot trying to inflate. He squeezed it, trying to temper it down, not wanting to blow his load already. Even if they had a quick refractory period, it would spoil the fun. “Guess you don’t even need a knot in you.” 

With reluctance Gabriel pulled off his cock; nuzzling into it and smearing spit and precome all over his face. Lips abused and puffy, brown eyes glassy when he looked up at him under wet lashes, “No.” He groaned, nibbling at Jack’s knot, unable to stop licking at him even as he tried to find words, “Need your knot. Please, I need it.” He babbled, suckling at his cock while he humped Jack’s foot, not stopping, his dick drooling all over Jack’s skin. 

Jack petted Gabriel for a few moments more, just letting the other alpha drive himself wild from his scent alone; enjoying the moment of complete control and power before he spoke, “Present for me.” 

Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice, there was no protest or fight left in him, only pure need. 

He pulled himself away from Jack’s addicting erection and moved himself a couple feet away, parallel to the office door(which wasn’t even locked). He stayed on his hands and knees, awkwardly moving until he found a spot he preferred then did as he was told. He pillowed his chin on his folded arms, his ass high in the air and legs spread. Gave Jack a perfect view of his ample ass and his heavy cock and balls. 

The cherry on top was Gabriel’s doe eyes and rumbly purr-like growl. The picture of submission. 

Jack wanted to mount him then and there; but he didn't. Just appreciated the view for a few moments, letting Gabriel wiggle his hips and whine at him. 

There was a purpose to one partner being lucid, and it was to keep the other from getting injured or stressed. 

Jack took his job, and his mate’s well being, very seriously. So despite how badly he wanted to fuck him now, he didn’t. Instead kept as much composure as he could, lazily stroking himself as he rounded back to the desk to pull out a bottle of lubricant that he kept in the top drawer. 

Gabriel’s eyes watched him all the while; turning or shifting to follow where he went, seemingly nervous that his alpha would abandon him after all this build up. 

He’d walk back over and start to strip behind his mate; enjoying the way Gabriel started to croon at him, desperate and needy. Clothing fell in an unkempt pile next to the other alpha’s belongings; and finally, completely nude, he sunk down to his knees behind his partner. 

He popped the cap on the bottle and coated himself in lube before he slicked up his fingers and started to press at Gabriel’s hole. His other hand pulling his cheek apart so he could watch what he was doing. 

“Yes.” Gabriel groaned, stretching his body out like a cat, hands clawing the floor as he spread just a little further. 

“Such a good bitch for me.” Jack murmured, licking his lips and wanting badly to taste but he didn’t think he had the patience for anything more than this. Instead he pressed two wet fingers into his mate; pushing and letting him adjust to the burn and the pressure. Applying more lubricant as needed before he added a third, starting to sloppily finger fuck him until Gabriel’s ass was bouncing as he thrusted back onto him. 

When he crooked his fingers to press onto his prostate Gabriel shouted(the room wasn’t soundproof) and Jack selfishly wanted to hear more. 

Wanted to make Gabriel be so loud that the entire base would hear him, would know who was claiming him, who his alpha was. 

“Please~!” He panted, “Jack, I need more, I need your knot.” His tone broke into a helpless whine, still rutting backwards on his mate’s cruel fingers. 

“You’ve been so good for me.” Jack commented, comfortable that Gabriel was prepared enough to pull out his fingers and place a nipping kiss to his hip, “I’ll give you what you need.” 

He grabbed at Gabriel’s hips to still him, to position himself. He properly mounted his mate and lined up his cock to start to press into his wet tight hole. It was always a snug fit, no matter how long he prepared the other alpha. 

He laid his body over Gabriel’s and smothered the alpha back down to the floor; saturating him in his scent, his pheromones possessive and thick on the air around them. He was bullied down easily and he lazily bit at the skin of his neck as he edged his cock into him inch by inch until he was finally seated to the root. 

“Jack, Jack~!” Gabriel panted beneath him, finally giving him his throat as his entire body shivered from the sensation of being full. 

Jack snarled against his skin, sharp teeth cutting at the bonding scar revealed to him before he finally planted his hands on either side of Gabriel’s head for leverage and began to thrust. Pulling himself free before he slammed back in; starting a brutal pace that would bruise his mate’s knees as he slid over the cruel concrete of the floor. 

Gabriel was helpless beneath him; laid out and spread, ass up to keep Jack in deep. The slap of skin on skin obscene in the small room; echoing off the walls and adding to the sounds of their grunting, growls and breathing. 

Sweat made their skin slick to each other, adding to the overall sensation as Jack placed sucking bites over any skin he pleased. Bruising and causing his mate to bleed here and there; hungry tongue licking over the hurts and causing his mate to keen and scramble beneath him as everything started to become too much. 

“Gonna come on my cock?” Jack taunted, biting at his ear, “Not even gonna wait until I properly knot you?” 

“Please.” Was all Gabriel could really say; words simple and pointless as his entire body told Jack what he needed to know. 

Gabriel was close, could feel it in the way his inner muscles fluttered around him. Could smell the desperation on the air, could feel the muscles under his chest and abdomen tensing. Enjoyed the way he rutted at the air below him, not even touching himself, trying to knot nothing, so high on sensation he didn’t need more than Jack’s dick to get him off. 

“You’re so perfect.” Jack praised, feeling his balls tighten, wouldn’t be much longer. “So beautiful and mine.” 

“Yes,” Gabriel’s voice broke, high pitched and whiny, “Yours!” 

As expected Gabriel tensed a moment later and Jack smelled semen on the air. Spurning him to rut harder, to drive his cock in and out of Gabriel’s hole at a cruel pace. Felt his knot catch on his rim as he heard spurt after spurt of his mate’s seed hit the floor uselessly. 

Took pity on him and hooked one arm around him, getting his hand at the base of his knot and squeezing. Assisting in milking him dry as Gabriel hummed in content, chasing the high of his orgasm as his whole body sagged. Completely open and pliant for Jack to fuck into; nothing more than a hot cock sleeve. 

Jack snarled and dug his teeth into Gabriel’s shoulder when his knot popped into him; locking them together as he came. He tasted blood on his tongue which only furthered his possessive growling as he rolled his hips to breed Gabriel’s ass. Coming for a few long minutes until his balls ached and his jaw hurt. 

It was then he heard it, smelled it; Gabriel pissing himself. 

The action the ultimate display of his compliance, his submission and acknowledging on a base animal level that Jack was the dominant alpha. 

“Fuck, baby.” Jack loved it when Gabriel pissed himself after being knotted; loved the way his ass squeezed on his oversensitive cock. Loved the smell of it; couldn’t help smearing his red mouth all over Gabriel’s throat and hairline as he nosed over him again and again. Unable to stop himself from getting drunk on the scent of it all, continued to rock into him until Gabriel gave up his last drop of piss. “So fucking good to me.”


End file.
